The Mountain of Love
by Ms.Popularity
Summary: Nina and Zero finaly confess there love,when they find out it's forbidden.They can not be truly together or they both will die.To be together they must kiss as the sun goes down on the top of The Mountain of Love, but can there love pass the tests?NinaZer
1. Chapter 1:Confessing to the one you love

The Mountain of Love

Author's Note:Since there are like no Mamotte!Lollipop fanfics I decideded to make one. Anyways, this takes place a week before Valentine's Day,Nina and her friends were flipping through a tour book when Nina sees an ad about the Moutain of Love.If a couple kisses as the sun goes down there love will be eternal and everlasting. The pairing is Nina/Zero.I know Zero and Ichi should have left at Christmas but In my story the crystal pearl test ends on Valentines day.And Zero Is probably gong to act a little more lovey dovey in this fic so be warned,MAJOR FLUFF ALERT! ENJOY!!!!!!!!!

RATING MAY GO UP

Chapter 1:Confessing to the One you Love

"Nina-chan,wouldn't It be nice to go to a tranquiility garden!?With the chirping of the cicadas,the wind in my

hair, some yoga,and green tea.."sighed Rokka."Me and Ichi-kun could sit and have a picnic together and then kiss

passionately"sighed Rokka dreamily."I would probably like to go somewhere exotic,maybe Mexico and try all the interesting foods

and maybe learn another language"said Sun as she shoved a piece of cake in her mouth."Oh wouldn'e this be wonderful an oh so

romantic for you and Zero-kun!"giggled Rokka pointing at another ad."The Mountain of Love,Want to make your love secure?Legend

has it that If you and your lover kiss on the top of the Moutain on Valentines Day as the sun goes down your love will be eternal and

everlasting."read Nina as a blush covered her cheeks."Come on Nina-chan,I'm sure I could convince Zero-kun,you might be able to

tell him how you feel" "But Zero would never go to something as stupid as th Mountain of Love"said Nina sadly_. All I am is th Crystal _

_Pearl,I'm useless like Zero says,he's me protector,he protects me,nothing more_ thought Nina sadly as a few tears filed her

eyes."Rok-k-a-a,S-sun,I got-t to go,I promised my mom I'd clean the...kitchen!"lied Nina as she shot out from under the tree finally

letting her tears fall freely._Nothing More._Nina just kept running until her crying turned into full on sobbing.She bumped into someone

throwing her on the ground.She kept crying her long red hair covering her eyes."Nina-a are you ok?".It was Zero."You stupid girl,what

did you do now?Come on Nina?He scopped her up as gently as possible and put her in his lap.He brushed away her tears gently.

"Now what happened?"he asked rocking her back and forth as she cried.Nina usually would have been

embarrased to be crying in front of him but she just blurted everything out. "Well what I'm really trying to say Is well, I love you Zero-

kun." muttered Nina.Silence filled her ears._I knew It.Zero-kun could never love me_.sobbed Nina as she continued to cry. "I feel the

same way"muttered Zero."What?"Nina whispered thinking she was hearing things. "I SAID I FEEL THE SAME WAY!" yelled Zero.

_Zero-kun..._"I've loved you since the day we met,all I ever thought about was, was I to mean to Nina?Will Nina like this?Nina deserves

someone better than some drop out little kid wizard."Zero said whispering the last part. "Zero" Nina pulled his face close to hers and

gave him a soft,tender,loving, kiss. Zero's eye's widened.He ran his hands through her long red hair.After a minute they broke apart

for air."WOW" they said at the same time. Zero smiled at her lovingly."So Nina why don't we head back home in the magic car"said

Zero picking her up bridal style."Sure"she giggled wrapping her arms around his neck._I can't believe she's finally mine _thought Zero

as he playfully bopped her on the head. "Come on my Nina"he yelled as he jumped into the car. "Coming"yelled Nina.

NINA'S HOUSE

"Oh so you fnally told Nina eh?"asked Ichi as he flipped through the paper. "Can you believe It Ichi!After all

this time Nina's finall y my girlfriend"said Zero excitedly."Zero"said Ichi his voice suddenly very serious."You know you can't be with

Nina,love between human's and magical beings is forbidden.You will both die If you make love or get married.**You an never be**

**together entirely**"said Ichi his voice hollow."NO!I love Nina and fucking wizard law can change that!!"cried Zero as he felt tears fall

down his face.He didn't care."I'll find a way,I don't care!"yelled Zero."Zero.."muttered Ichi reaching out to him."No!GET AWAY FROM

ME!"yelled Zero slapping his hand away.Zero screamed In frustration slamming the door shut of there closet apartment.He collapsed

on Nina's bed._Why the fuck did Ichi have to ruin It.How do I break the law?Can me and Nina ever truly be together? _Zero opened his

wizard laptop and typed "Human and Wizard Relationships". "The only known way to wizards Is to go to the Mountain of Love in

Japan and go through a series of tests up the mountain to prove If your love Is true. Legend has It that only one couple can make It up

to the top of the mountain every one hundred years.At the end of the couple's journey they will meet the last couple's ghosts who will

bestoy upon them the rings of love that will give them the power to make there love eternal and everlasting"read Zero in excitment._If _

_me and Nina can get those rings we can be together!_thought Zero excited."Eh?Zero what ar you doing in my room?"asked Nina as

she scarfed down the last of her dinner roll."Just studying,Rokka is trying to kidnap Ichi again"lied Zero."Sureee"muttered Nina

suspiciously.Nina started to blush."Well Zero, I was wondring what we should do about ya no...**us**"said Nina nervously.Zero turned

bright red as well. "Well we could just tell everyone were dating,It's better than lasts week rumour on how me and Ichi were your fianc

es"scoffed Zero grinning boyishly. Nina giggled."I guess your right about that."giggled Nina pecking him on the cheek. Nina moaned

as he nibbled on her ear.He sucked her neck hard his tounge dancing on her skin._That's gonna leave a hickey._Nina moaned as his

tongue entered her mouth.She moaned into his mouth running her hands through his blue hair."Nina what's that's moaning?Are you

alright?"called her mother."Fine mom!"yelled Nina."Zero you should go"whispered Nina blushing as she buttoned up her pyjama top.

"Ok, goodnight...Nina"whipered Zero pecking her on the cheek. As soon as Zero left Nina collapsed on her bed._He is soo HOT! _thoug

ht Nina as she got ready for bed.As she sunk into a deep sleep a pink glow emitted from her forehead. It was begining.

Author's Note:Hope you liked It!To mushy?To dramatic?I accept flames and critisism but please make it **constructive.**I'm taking requests for stories so review!!!!

REVIEWWW!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2:Did you Cheat on Me?

The Mountain of Love

Author's Note:Sorry for not updating in like forever,went to Cuba and blah blah blah so...ya!OK:Since there are like no Mamotte!Lollipop fanfics I decideded to make one. Anyways, this takes place a week before Valentine's Day,Nina and her friends were flipping through a tour book when Nina sees an ad about the Moutain of Love.If a couple kisses as the sun goes down there love will be eternal and everlasting. The pairing is Nina/Zero.I know Zero and Ichi should have left at Christmas but In my story the crystal pearl test ends on Valentines day.And Zero Is probably going to act a little more lovey dovey in this fic so be warned,MAJOR FLUFF ALERT! ENJOY!!!!!!!!!

RATING MAY GO UP

Chapter 2:Did you Cheat on me?

Nina woke up letting out a huge yawn._I guess It really was a dream._Nina ran her hands over the hickey _Or maybe_

_not._Nina grinned.She put on her striped stockings,her ruffled skirt and her flower sweater.She was just about to go down for breakfast

whenshe heard a loud CRASH from Zero and Ichi's room._What did they break now! _Nina stomped inside."Zero,I think you broke it.."

"Well the dang thing kept bepping."Then why didn't you turn it off einstein!" "Who the fuck is he?" "You guys what was that

thump?"asked Nina."Zero broke his wizard laptop..again,now he has to go take it to Rokka to fix." "Nani! I don't trust that crazy bitch!No

way is she touching **my **laptop!"yelled Zero juming onto the bed.Nina giggled._He's so cute!_"Ne ne Zero I could try fixing it,I'm taking

computer science this term so I might be able to..."Nina trailed off turning bright red._Oh what was I thinking!Zero probably thinks I'll _

_make it worse.I''m so stupid!_ "Ummm...sure"muttered Zero turning equally red as Nina."EEEKKKK!WERE GONNA BE LATE FOR

SCHOOL!"shrieked Nina grabbing Zero and Ichi."TAKE THE CAR,ICHI'S DRIVING!"yelled Zero and Nina as they ran ahead._What am I _

_going to do with those two! _sighed Ichi as they drove to school.

AT SCHOOL

The other girls immedieatly started whispering when Nina came to school.Nina turned a bright red as

Zero's wrapped his arm around her waist."Awww,Zero-kun's going out with Nina!"whined Yuka one of Zero's fan girls."But that means

Ichi-kun's available"giggled Umi,Yuki,and Yumi as they went to glomp Ichi."Ichi-kun we love you!!!!"screamed the horde of fan girls as

they stampeded to Ichi._Poor Ichi.._Nina and Zero sweat dropped as they heard Ichi's scream."I guess I should go save Ichi before the fan

girls kill him.."muttered Zero."Ok,bye Zero-kun"smiled Nina pecking him on the lips as she sped of to class._I can't believe I just did _

_that _thought Nina turning bright red."GAKKKKK!!!" She felt two arms grab each arm."Ok Nina spill it!Whats going on between you and

Zero-kun?"yelled Kaoru "Ya Nina!Zero-kun would never do that?WHAT HAPPENEND TO YOU TWO?"asked Misaki."Well..." "Don't

even think about making up some stupid excuse,were not leaving until you tell us everything"yelled Kaoru as Misaki locked the door."Ok

fine,it started yesterday.." Nina started explaining in detail all about the tour guide,the mountain of love,the confessions,and the steamy

make out session. By the time she finished Kaoru and Misaki were squealing."That is so kawai!!!"squealed Misaki. "He's like your

Prince Charming!!"giggled Kaoru."I know It was so romantic..."sighed Nina getting all starry eyed.The girls started to giggle not noticing the

girl hiden in the shdows."Zero will be mine"she muttered dissapearing.

HOMEROOM

"Are all these magazines really necesarry?"asked Nina with big eyes as she stared at the large pile of

dating books."OF COURSE IT IS!Nina Zero a real hottie,half of the female population at school want him!If you wanna keep him you gotta

READ THESE BOOKS!!!!" yelled Kaoru while Nina and Misaki sweatdropped.Mrs.Sukari(MY homeroom teacher,LOL) walked in."Ok

class,today we have a new student,Izumi Jones,she's a transfer student from America,please make her welcome" All of the boys in the class

stared at Izumi drooling there eyes bulgin.Izumi was tall and tanned with smoky grey eyes,pink pouty lips,a chest with balloons and long

platinum blonde hair.

She wore the shortest mini jean skirt,or maybe BELT with small pink pumps and a pink tanktop.Nina immmedieatly labled her:SLUT."Hello

evryone,my name is Izumi Jones,I just got back from...America where I was doing some modeling,since I finished my father shipped me

back to Japan so I could catch up on school,I hope I get to know all of you** very** well"she whispered seductively winking at a couple of

boys.Nina rolled her eyes.Izumi walked to her seat her hips swaying.Nina could have gagged as she was suffocated by Izumi's perfume.She

cast a furtive glance at Zero._I wonder If Zero noticed how beautiful she is_ thought Nina feeling a pang of jealousy.Zero had become quite

tense.His blue eyes were wide and round staring at Izumi.He didn't move his eyed the entire lesson._Two timing jerk!_ Nina wiped away some

tears that had managed to run down her face.As soon as class finished Nina tore out of the classroom leaving Zero and Ichi behind."Oi

Nina,you can't go off alone the other examinnes might-" Ichi elbowed Zero."Shut up you idiot people are starting to stare" muttered Ichi

grabbing Zero by the collar and dragging him after Nina. "ICHI-KUNNNNNNNN WE LOVVVVEEEEE YOUUUUU!!!!!!!" squealed the horde of fan

girl.Ichi screamed running off. "ICHIIII-KUUUNNNNNN!!!!!!!" The fan girls chased after Ichi...while trampling over Zero._Crazy old bitches,god _

_where did Nina go_ "Nina, where are you?" yelled Zero turning the corner.He felt two arms snake around his waist.He turned his head."Hey

Zero-kun,wanna go and have some fun at my place..."whispered Izumi seductively her hot breath on his neck(gotta keep using that

word!)"Get off me you slutty hore!" yelled Zero pushing Izumi to the floor.Izumi grabbed his shirt bringing Zero down with her.

BACK WITH NINA

_I guess I'm being pretty stupid,just because Zero looked at her dosen't mean he likes her_ thought Nina with

little confidence as she stared at her Keds(I used to think Ked's sucked until I found out I had them,LOL)."I know I'll go ask him!" said Nina

as she ran down the hall."I'm sure Zero said he had Math after-" Nina felt her words catch in her throat as she saw what was in front of

her.Her heart felt like a million swords stabbed it.There it was.Zero laying ontop of Izumi her arms around his neck.Nina felt tears run down

her face,only this time she didn't try to stop them."Can't you see were a little busy here?!"sneered Izumi grinding her hips into Zero."NO!Wait

Nina I can explain-" "I love you?I want to be with you?You were toying with me weren't you?"whispered Nina covered her face with her hands

as her body was racked by silent sobs."NO!!Nina wait!!"yelled Zero as Nina ran off."Forget that silly little girl,lets go to my place"groaned

Izumi."GET OFF ME YOU SLUTTY BITCH!!"yelled Zero throwing her off him and running after Nina. "YOU WILL BE MINE"whispered Izumi

as she dissapeared.

BACK WITH ZERO

Zero arrived home kicking his loafers off.He had been looking for Nina the entire day but he couldn't find

her."Nina are you here?"yelled Zero his voice echoing through the room.He felt something come out of his mouth."GAKK-WHAT THE HELL IS

THIS!!"yelled Zero.He pulled ouy a small red ball."Oh great,another one of the wizard message ball candies,I swear If Ichi keeps sending me

these I'm going to kill him"(I made the wizard things up!)scoffed Zero opening the ball.Inside it said:

I WENT TO SEE WILL AT THE ACADEMY,SOMETHING ABOUT OUR TEST,NINA WENT OUT FOR A WALK IN THE PARK,WHAT THE HELL DID YOU GUYS HAVE A FIGHT?SHE SEEMED PRETTY PISSED. 6:54

-Ichi

"He sent this at 6:54,and it's...7:45,where's Nina,oi, I swear that girl probably got kidnapped again by San and Forte"muttered Zero,he

grabbed his boots and coat and ran out th door.

AT THE PARK

Nina sat under the snow covered tree hugging her knees to her chest.She could already feel the wetness from

the snow dampning her jean skirt but she didn't care."Why Zero,why?"she sobbed her voice small and strangled.Her tears soaked her

sweater.She let out another heart wrenching sob burying her face in the snow wishing it was Zero's chest.She looked around.It had already

gotten awfully dark.Already a few smokers had come out._I better leave,the park pretty dangerous at night_ thought Nina.She felt two pairs of

arms wrap around her,one around her waist the other around her neck."Hey girlie,wana go have have some fun"slurred the drunk his breath

thick with alchohol."No-o please just leave me alone!"yelled Nina trying to push them away.'No way girl,your ours" one of them hissed his

grip on her neck tightning.Nina cried out in pain.She felt a hand grope its way up her skirt.She let a scream."NO PLEASE,LEAVE ME

ALONE,PLEASE,ZEROOOO-KUN!!!!!!"shrieked Nina screaming as she cried._He's not coming he dosen't love you_ thought Nina sobbing.

**Ok people this is the begining of the nasty scene so If you can't take it then don't read it.**

Nina felt a rough hand grab her breasts pinching her nipples.She screamed."She a screamer"grinned one of them"Shut up bitch"hissed the

other one stuffing her mouth with a dirty rag.Nina sobbed as they tore of her shirt.She felt her bra fall to the ground as they grinned."A C cup

or a B I'd say"muttered one of the.Nina kicked her arms but it was no use.She felt a finger rub her cunt through her stockings.She kicked her

leg landing a sucessful kick in this face."You bitch!"he screamed holding her leg down._Please save me!Zero-kun..._

WITH ZERO

"God It's dark out here?Is Nina mental,were in Tokyo god dammit!Why the hell would she go out alone at

night" muttered Zero shaking his head.His heart dropped in his stomach.He heeard a scream echo through the park. "NO PLEASE,LEAVE

ME ALONE,PLEASE,ZEROOOO-KUN!!!!!!!!" "No please not Nina!" muttered Zero as he ran towards the scream. He felt a surge of white hot

rage as he stared at the scene before him.Nina being stradled by a drunkard while another one held her arms.Scratches and bruises covered

her body.He saw plain rage.His blue eyes glowed a misty silver."DESTRUCTION MAGIC!!!"he yelled.TThe drunkards collapsed on the snow

as two balls of black magic hurtled at them.Nina continued to sob._Zero-kun saved me!I'm not going to lose my-_ At the thought Nina started

to cry more her sobs short and choked.Zero's eyes turned back to normal."YOU BASTARDS!I SWEAR IF YOU COME NEAR HER AGAIN

I'LL KILL YOU!"screamed Zero giving each of them a hard kick._How could I have let this happen to her,If I had been here I could have.._Zero

felt one tear slide down his face.Nina hugged her knees to her chest trying to cover her self._Even If Zero-kun saved me,he dosen't love me._

thought Nina as more tears ran down her bruised face.Zero walked over to Nina slowly his hand outstretched.He gently lay it on her

shoulder.He felt Nina tense._What am I doing?This is Zero-kun_ thought Nina _Zero-kun?The guy who loved you than broke your heart?_ scoffed

the little voice in the back of her mind.Nina felt Zero wrap his arms around her pulling her close."I'm sorry I let you get you hurt Nina,If I hadn't

been so stupid none of this would've happened"Zero mubled into her shoulder.Nina tried to push him away."You don't love me!I'm just another

fling!"yelled Nina.Zero pulled her closer."Now listen here Nina.I have never kissed someone before you or loved someone before you,you were

the first person to break my heart of stone.I would **never** cheat on you twith some slutty american model with lipgloss for brains"said Zero

sternly his voice still gentle and caring.Nina's body shook as tears clouded her vision."I was so scared!"sobbed Nina burying her face into his

warm chest._It's all right Nina...It's all right_ Zero smiled softly pattng her hair as the couple basked in the moonlight.

Authors Note:I finally wrote it!Ok peoples was it to angsty,romancy,or mushy?Oh ya I'm taking requests!LEMON OR NO LEMON.That is the question.LOL!Too much Tolkein makes you sentimetal.OK ANYWAYS...REVIEW!!!!!!!!!o


	3. Chapter 3:Nina and Zero's Sugar Brownies

The Mountain of Love

Authors Note:OK,IF YOU REVIEW PLEASE VOTE LEMON OR NO LEMON!I NEED TO KNOW!ARIGATOU!!!Since there are like no Mamotte!Lollipop fanfics I decideded to make one. Anyways, this takes place a week before Valentine's Day,Nina and her friends were flipping through a tour book when Nina sees an ad about the Moutain of Love.If a couple kisses as the sun goes down there love will be eternal and everlasting. The pairing is Nina/Zero.I know Zero and Ichi should have left at Christmas but In my story the crystal pearl test ends on Valentines day.And Zero Is probably going to act a little more lovey dovey in this fic so be warned,MAJOR FLUFF ALERT! ENJOY!!!!!!!!!

RATING MAY GO UP

Chapter 3:Nina and Zero's Sugar Brownies

Nina snuggled into something soft and warm._Is it morning already?_thoguht Nina rubbing the sleep from her eyes.She snuggled into the oversized

teddy bear."Wow I never knew teddy bears had muscles"yawned Nina sleepily.Nina continued to snuggle into it.Nina froze._Wait muscles!_Nina

looked up staring at Zero's peaceful sleeping face._He looks so peaceful when he's sleeping.So innocent._Nina played with his hair tracing his

facial features with her finger.She jumped back when he stirred."G'morning Nina"yawned Zero nuzziling her neck.Nina blushed."Morning Zero-

kun" muttered Nina burying her face in her hands."What's up?"asked Zero sleepily sitting up.Nina giggled."Apparently that"giggled Nina pointing

at Zero's boxers(ERECTION PEOPLE!).Zero turned red that would put a cherry to shame before cuddling up to Nina."You know I love you"grinned Zero cheekily pecking

her on the cheek."I know,I love me to"grinned Nina."Who's gonna love me than?"asked Zero pouting cutely, looping his arms around her slim

waist."You could transform into Ichi and make Rokka love you"giggled Nina.Zero's face was screwed up in terror."Are you crazy I'd rather

have sex with Nanase before i Iove Rokka"shuddered Zero turning blue."Since no one will love you I guess I'll have to"giggled Nina french

kissing Zero on the lips.Nina moaned as his tongue begged for entarance.Nina was more than happy to oblige as his tongue explored her

warm cavern._He's a pretty good kisser_.Nina looped her arms around Zero's neck as Zero's tightned his grip on her waist. They both broke

away panting for air."Your a good kisser for a wizard"teased Nina still out of breath."Your not to bad yourself for a red head"teased Zero

poking her face playfully.They both herd multiple clicking noises behind them.They turned around to see Ichi holding a camera."Nice make

out session but try touching eachother,the morning porno wasn't bad either just less clothes."said Ichi taking mutiple pictures.Nina looked at

her clothes.Bra.Panties."KYAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!"screamed Nina throwing the covers over herself.Zero sweatdropped.He turned his gaze to

Ichi."Ichi you better run If you want to keep your man parts"whispered Zero through gritted teeth."Eep!" screamed Ichi as he ran clutching

his...man parts."Get back her so I can fry your sorry peverted ass!"yelled Zero throwing small lightning bolts at Ichi.Nina stared at the

picture.Zero in heart boxers with a frying pan and lightning bolts chasing a burnt Ichi who was clutching his...man parts.She laughed out

loud.She continued to laugh so hard her stomach hurt.Ichi and Zero looked at her weirdly."You guys are

so..hahahah...funny...hahahaha"Nina laughed clutching her stomach.Her laughing subsided in small giggles."Oh ya,Ichi what did Will want to

see you about?"asked Zero as he put on a T-shirt."Well...ummm"stuttered Ichi twiddling his thumbs."Well?"asked Zero glaring at Ichi

suspiciously."I took your laptop to Will and he fixed it but he found something the mountain of love or something,he said he's going to start

throwing tests of love at you guys or something and If your worthy the magic council will break the magical bonds on you"said Ichi throwing a

sheet of paper at Zero.Zero read it turning for pink to bright red."Ne,ne what is it Zero?"Nina peered over Zero's shoulder scanning the paper.

"NANI!!!"screamed Nina."We aren't **that** horny" muttered Zero his face still bright red.The paper read:

**Dear Zero and Nina,**

**The Mountain of Love is one of the most important Mountains in the Magical world.Made by the wizard Merlin thousands of years ago are the Rings of Eternal Love.The tests and barriers that used to cover the mountain is now gone.Instead the Magic Council gives you surprise magic tests to test your love.On Valentines Day the Council will contact you to tell If you passed.During that week you will not:**

**NO SEX**

**NO TOUCHING WEIRD PLACES**

**NO SEEING EACH OTHER WIHOUT CLOTHES**

**NO #$&& OR #&&((**

**NO BLOW JOBS**

**IF YOU DO ANY OF THE ABOVE YOU WILL BE DISQUALIFIED FROM THE TEST.**

**Sincerely, **

**Proffesor Will o**

**P.S USE PROTECTION**

"I swear If that fucker shows his face I'll make sure he has no children"muttered Zero as he shoved on a pair of socks."Oh,Ichi-kun,a girl

called last night.Hikaru-san I think,she wanted to know why you didn't show up or something like that"said Nina holding the covers to her

chest.Ichi blushed faintly."Ichi,who is this,Hikaru-san,ne,ne Ichi,hmmmm"teased Zero knocking Ichi on the head."No one!No one!Just old

friends catching up"laughed Ichi nervously scratching the back of his head."Got to get going,I promised I'd met Sarasa and Jeff for lunch

today"said Ichi as he magically transformed his PJ's into a stylish suit."Nice suit but,Sarasa and Jeff went to Austrailia for there

honeymoon"said Zero scanning the suit."Are you sure It isn't for that,Hikaru-san,ne Ichi-kun"giggled Nina as Ichi turned pink again."Eh,got to

go,bye!"Ichi waved at them before dissapearing in a cloud of smoke."Ichi really shouldn't do that in here or my mom will think I'm a

smoker"coughed Nina trying to fan away the smoke."Ne,Nina-chan what do you want to do today?"asked Zero as he flipped through some

random magazines."Wanna make something!Ya know since Valentines day is coming and all!"giggled Nina

excitedly._NINA+KITCHENTROUBLE_ thought Zero turning blue at the thought."Lets make brownies!Ne,Zero-kun?"giggled Nina

cutely."Sure,ehehehehe"Zero laughed nervously._The Brownies of Death?Wanna commit suicide the easy way try the Brownies of Death!?_Zero

shook the image from his mind.His eyes were suddenly drawn to an article.He's eyes widened as his face tured a deep shade of red."N-

nina,what is this?"asked Zero trembling."GAKKK!!!"screamed Nina in embarrasment.In big letters It read:

JUST A BEGINNER AT SEX?TRY ALL THESE DIFFERENT POSES THAT'LL MAKE YOUR PARTNER KEEP COMING BACK FOR MORE!

Nina grabbed it from him hastilly shoving in under her bed."Ah,ah,well It's um...ummmmmm"muttered Nina nervously still blushing faintly._Oh _

_why did I let Kaoru and Misaki gve me those magazines _thought Nina.Zero smirked at her cockily."Hey Nina wanna watch TV?"asked Zero

hopefully to make her forget the brownies...an the sex magazine."Don't we need to make the brownies?"said Nina innocently.Zero sweatdropped._She didn't forget_."I'll

wait for in the kitchen Nina-chan"said Zero boyishly pecking her on the cheek as he headed for the kitchen.

Nina blushed._He's so cute_ Nina stared at her clothes.Bra.Panties.Nina grabbed a pair of pink capris and a neon green tanktop and threw them

on then headed to the kitchen._It's a good thing mom and dad went to visit Auntie Noin or she would totally freak out with Zero here_ thought Nina

giggling to herself.Nina ran over to the cuboard pullng out a box labled:10 LITRES OF SUGAR."Nina sweetie,I don't really think we need

enough sugar to give the entire Japan cavities"said Zero sweatdropping giving her a pat on the head."Mou Zero-kun!"whined Nina pulling out a

bowl the size of well...It was just really big ok!She dumped in all the sugar than pulled ot a bottle."Nina what are you putting in

there?""Chocolate" "That's soy sauce" "Baking Powder?" "It's Baking Soda Nina" "Milk?" "You put In coconut juice""I'm hopeless!"wailed Nina

staring at the concoction."It's Ok,It's your first try right.Here I'll fix It"said Zero trying not to puke at the food's strange smell.He pushed Nina

out of the way and started working on it._Does Zero even know how to cook?_thought Nina."Ne,Zero-kun,do you know who to cook?"asked

Nina peering over his shoulder."Wow It looks great!"yelled Nina In surprise.The watery white mixture was now a thick chocolate brown.Nina

dipped her fnger in licking It."Mmmmm,thats really good Zero-kun"murmured Nina giving him a big grin."I knew I could fix It,Chef Zero

prevails!"yelled Zero jumping around excitedly.Nina put them In the oven her eyes bright with excitment."Thanks Zero-kun!"giggled Nina

hugging him excitedly."Oi,don't just hug me for no reason!"yelled Zero blushing lightly as Nina just laughed.Zero buried his head in the crook

of her neck.He inhaled her smell of of strawberries and chocolate._She smells so good _Zero inhaled her scent again until Nina snapped him

back to reality."Zero." "Mmmmm" "The brownies are burning" "&!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Zero running over to the oven.Nina giggled(she seems

to be doing that alot) staring at Zero."Mmmmm these are pretty good,they even have a slight coconut flavour Ne,Nina-chan"said Zero as he

ate,or more like inhaled the brownies."Wow,this is the first time I've ever made anything that tastes so good"said Nina thoughtfully as she

grabbed another brownie."I got an idea!Since we both mae the brownies lts call them...Nina and Zero's Sugar Brownies!"said Nina

excitedly,"Ne,Zero-kun?" "No way,thats so dorky,you could have at least made up a more original name!"yelled Zero as he chomped on another brownie."Come on Zero-kun"whined Nina as tears

started to build up in her eyes.

"Wait!Nina-chan...ummm.uh...Ok fine"sighed Zero."Thanks Zero-kun!"giggled Nina glomping him all traces of tears gone._It works everytime_

thought Nina smirking sneakily._The things we guys do for love_ thought Zero sweatdropping as Nina hopped around the room extremely

hyper."Note to Self.KEEP SUGAR AWAY FROM NINA"muttered Zero.Zero felt an image come to mind.He smirked deviously.'Zero want to-Zero-kun?"asked Nina as Zero pinned her against the fridge.

"Nina you have some chocolate on your lips"whispered Zero seductivily.Nina felt the blood rush to her face."Really I'll get It"said Nina reaching

up.Zero held her hand down."Let me"whispered Zero.He kissed her hard on the mouth bruising her pink lips.Nina moaned trying to push him

away with little effort.She felt his toungue lap away at the spo of chocolate on her lips before breaking away for air."Thanks for getting the

chocolate off"panted Nina giving Zero a small smile."My pleasure"grinned Zero kissing her on the foreheaad before heading off to his room.

Authors Note:Sorry I couldn't come up with anything more original than this!Me and my Boyfriend made brownies the other day so I guess thats were I got my insperation!PLEASE REVIEW!!!AND DON'T FORGET TO VOTE LEMON OR NO LEMON!

THANKS!

Ja ne.

Kagome-chan


	4. Chapter 4:Hot Springs,Volunteers,& Caves

The Mountain of Love

Authors Note:**I'd like to point out that Nina and Zero had no school,than school,than no school.To ease your tortured minds,the first chapter was when school just finished,the second is Saturday(in japan there is school on sat.) and chapter three was on sunday.Ok?**Since there are like no Mamotte!Lollipop fanfics I decideded to make one. Anyways, this takes place a week before Valentine's Day,Nina and her friends were flipping through a tour book when Nina sees an ad about the Moutain of Love.If a couple kisses as the sun goes down there love will be eternal and everlasting. The pairing is Nina/Zero.I know Zero and Ichi should have left at Christmas but In my story the crystal pearl test ends on Valentines day.And Zero Is probably going to act a little more lovey dovey in this fic so be warned,MAJOR FLUFF ALERT! ENJOY!!!!!!!!!

RATING MAY GO UP

**I WILL NOT CHANGE THE RATING BUT INSTEAD WARN YOU(to lazy to change rating)READ AT YOUR OWN EXPENSE.THERE WILL BE LEMON AND LIME IN THIS CHAPTER.I AM NOT RESPONSIBLE FOR ANY MENTAL DAMAGE THIS CHAPTER WILL COST SO BE WARNED:SEXUAL CONTENT!!!**

**THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M! HARDCORE SEX,PORN,OR WHATEVER YOU WANT TO CALL IT!**

**IF YOU ARE NOT ABLE TO HANDLE THIS THAN DON'T READ IT.AND TO THOSE WHO DO NOT KNOW WHAT M STANDS FOR IT MEANS VIOLENCE,SWEARING OR SEXUAL CONTENT SO ****DO NOT REPORT ME****.IT IS UNECEASSARY AND TOTALLY STUPID.**

**ENJOY!**

Chapter 4:Hot Springs,Volunteers,& Caves

"I want to go to the karate temple!!!"argued Zero."No,were go to the dancing show!" yelled Nina."Karate!"

"Dancing!" "You guys If you can't decide than flip a coin,ne?"said Kaoru sweatdropping.There class was going to Kyoto for a week and the

school was willing to pay for all expenses plus a trip to somewhere in Kyoto,which brings us back to the argument.

"Come on!Zero-kun!"whined Nina."No way are we going to a dinner show!"yelled Zero"But at the karate temple we have to camp out!"whined Nina."Mou Zero-kun!" "God dammit just take a GOD DAMN FRICKEN VOTE!!!!!!!!"yelled Ichi with flames in his eyes.Zero and Nina

sweatdropped."All in favour of going to the karate temple raise your hand!?"yelled Ichi.All the boys raised there hands."Who wants to go to

the

dinner show!?" _Half_ of the girls raised there hands."Mou!"whined Nina sighing."KARATE TEMPLE IT IS!" yelled Zero getting starry eyed."You are such a karate dork"muttered Nina sweatdropping.

THE NEXT DAY

"Yes I packed my toothbrush,Yes,uh huh,Ye-MOM!!"yelled Nina her face burning red."Eh?"asked Zero looking at

her curiously."NO WAY I WOULD-NANI!!!YOU MADE MISAKI DO THAT AND YOU PUT WHAT IN MY BAG!!!"yelled Nina her face growing red.Zero

sweatdropped.She looked like she was about to strangle her phone."GOOD BYE MOM!"yelled Nina shoving the phone into her bag."What

was that all about?"asked Zero as her munched on a piece of Pocky(chocolate coated sticks for all who don't know)."Nothing,Nothing!Just um

my mom...put a stupid lovey dovey card in my bag!Yah that's what happened!Hahahaha!"laughed Nina nervously.Zero sweatdropped at her

feeble lying attempt."Sure Nina"muttered Zero grabbing his Ipod.Nina sighed as she stared out the window._I wonder whats going to happen_

_on this trip..._

AT THE KARATE TEMPLE

Nina groaned as she felt a light nipping at the crook of her neck."Nina

sweetheart,get up were at the temple"whispered Zero giving her a small shake."I don't want to!"whined Nina childishly snuggling up to her

bag.Zero sweatdropped.If you don't I'll hang your "Fuck Me" thong on the temple flag pole"said Zero in a sing song voice.Nina shot

up."NANI!!" she yelled her face red."Zero,my mom is a surgeon,she knows how to chop off your balls 16 different ways,3 of which she taught

me,do you want to have children?"hissed Nina."So you do have a "Fuck Me" thong.Who do you want to fuck you hmm Nina?"teased Zero chuckling at her tomato red face."Mou Zero-kun!"whined Nina covering her red face with her hands."Awwww Nina's blushing!"teased Zero."Am

not!"yelled Nina childishly."You kids hurry up!"yelled Mrs.Sukari(Couldn't forget the old bat)."Coming!"yelled Zero."Come on Nina!"yelled Zero

grabbing her wrist not noticing the faint blush on her cheeks.They both gaped at the temple in disbelief."WOW IT'S HUGE!"yelled Nina with

big eyes staing at the huge temple."Apparently some of the greatest karate masters trained here,It says here that the temple is belived to

have magical powers of bonding.Mainly the bonding of karate masters and there true powers"sad Kaoru sounding as If she had swallowed the

tour guide."Wow really!That is so cool ne,Zero-kun?"said Nina as she stared at the large temple.The temple smelled of pine trees and

moulding cherry wood.A top the huge temple was a green slate roof with a long golden dragon incircling it.The eyes of jade shone in

mystery."It looks so ancient and magical,I bet I can learn a lot here"said Zero grinning."Isn't the tree beautiful"giggled Misaki pointing at the

tall cherry blossom tree."Ya"smiled Kaoru taking a swig from her water bottle."OK KIDS!FIRST ALL KARATE LEARNERS PLEASE REPORT TO MASTER LEE!"yelled Mrs.Sukari pointing to an old chinese man in a silk kimono."THE REST OF YOU FOLLOW ME TO THE CAMPSITE,PLEASE NOTE THERE IS A HOT SPRING IN THE BACK FOR YOU TO ENJOY,NOW FOLLOW ME!"yelled Mrs.Sukari as

everyone headed inside."Bye Zero-kun!"smiled Nina giving him a peck on the cheek as she headed after everyone else.

"Well this is comfy"muttered Nina sarcastically tucking her cold hands under her armpits."They don't

really expect us to sleep out here!"whined Kaoru looking at the filthy not to mention cramped cabin."How they fit three beds in here is beyond

me"muttered Misaki dryly.Nina ran her finger across the wall surprised not mention disgusted at how much dust she picked up."Ok

ew!"yelled Nina."Bug spray!"yelled Kaoru"Duster!"yelled Misaki."Unite!"they yelled with starry eyes.Nina sweatdropped."Er...I think I'll go take a bath while you guys...quarentine this room"yelled Nina over the humming of the vacume,the washing machine(which they just pulled

magically out of the sky.lol.),the blaring radio and whatever the hell was on.Nina grabbed her towel and a set of clothes and headed to the

hotspring.She shivered at the cold morning air.Nina slipped of her clothes placing them in a cubicle._Let's see,Girls Indoor Bath,Boys Indoor_

_Bath,Ohhhh let's try the Outdoor mixed bath!_"No one should be out there yet"muttered Nina thoughtfully.She stepped outside shivering.Her

nipples hardened at the cold air.Nina sighed as the inviting warmth enveloped her."This feels so nice..."whispered Nina.She felt movement in

the water.She covered her chest."Eep!Who is It?"Nina yelled peering over her shoulder slightly.

"Nina?"

came a familiar voice.

"Zero?

"What are you doing here?Don't you have your karate training?"asked Nina standing up."Well.um..er..ya but..um..I got sliced by accident

when were um..ya..know practising with the um..swords..so..ya"muttered Zero bright red."Eh what's wrong Zero?"asked Nina concerned

stepping closer.Zero turned more red."Uh...Ni-n-na your-r er...naked"muttered Zero turning around.It took 2 seconds for this to register into Nina's mind."KYAAA!!!" she shrieked in embarrasment turning around.'Why didn't you tell me before!"yelled Nina still faintly blushing."Well I was to busy noticing your er..umm.oh shit"muttered Zero his face turning cherry red.Nina suddenly got an evil idea._This'll show him for the _

_stunt he pulled this morning!_"Oh Zero-kunnn"she giggled blinking cutely pressing a hand to his toned chest."Um..yes?"asked Zero blushing

nervously."Zero-kun I think you were right about this morning.I do want you to fuck me.Do you want to fuck me to?"asked Nina cutely

drawing small circles on his chest.Zero nearly choked on air."You...uh...want..umm...erk"muttered Zero nervously twiddling his thumbs.Nina

burst out laughing."I got you sooooo bad buster!"laughed Nina."YOU DID NOT!I WAS JUST..ummmm"yelled Zero trying to glue the last

pieces of his dignity togehter."Sure Zero"giggled Nina.A grin started to spread across Zero's face.Nina backed away till his body was

pressing against hers.He bent his head nipping at her neck.Nina moaned."You like that?"he whisperd huskily."Mmmm"moaned Nina

blushing.Zero left her neck to attack her mouth bringing her into a passoniate kiss.Nina felt him invade her mouth as his arms looped around her slim voice."Zeroooo"she moaned out leaning on him.Nina turned around after realizing what she had done."I'm sor-" She was cut off by a

loud moan.She moaned as Zero cupped the undersides of her breasts.Her nipples stood out begging for attention but she was to shy to ask

him.Finally he rubbed her harden nipples.He pinched them with his thumb and forefinger elicting a loud groan from Nina.

_He seem's kinda new to this.Oh crude._

Nina spread her legs apart sllightly.A yellow liquid coated her inner thighs._Eep!I can't orgasm in the hotspring!_

Nina's thought's were cut off by another moan.

"Mmm,yah like that not to hard"moaned Nina turning around to give him better access blushing.

Zero suddenly stopped.Nina turned around looking at him confused."Huh?What's wrong Zero-kun?'asked Nina confused."Sssh Nina listen!"whispered Zero.Nina strained her hearing.She heard a few familiar voices.

"Kaoru isn't this disrespecting their privacy!What If they hear us!?"whined Misaki

"With all the noise their making I doubt the'll even notice us!"scoffed Misaki

Nina felt a vein pop."KAORU!!!!!!!!!!!!!"yelled Nina angrily

"RUN!!!!!!!"yelled the girls running(no duh.)

"Jeez"huffed Zero. Nina hung back clutching her towel to her chest a brigt red blush covering her face.

"Um..Zero-kun?"asked Nina tentaviley.

"Hmmm?" said Zero looking at her curiously.

"I...um-m think-k I should-d go-o,we're-e going-g on a walk remember-r"stuttered Nina nervously.

"Sure Nina-chan"grinned Zero giving her a wolfish grin.Nina blushed before tearing out of the spring.

_Eekkk!!!I think I'm going to die from embarrasment!_ thought Nina as she walked back to her tent.Nina collapsed onto her moth eaten bed shoving her face into her pillow."Yamada-san!!"yelled a squeaky voice.Yumi came running through the door with a huge hammer.Nina sweatdropped."Hai Sakurai-san"muttered Nina muffled by her pillow."Hurry up!The karate trainers just came back and were heading for the trail walk!Hurry Yamada-san!!!"yelled Yumi grabbing her by the wrist.

"UWAHHHH!!!!"

"Hi Toki-kun!"giggled Yumi flirtily winking.Yumi pushed Nina to the ground as she ran after Toki.

"Itai"hissed Nina rubbing her sore butt.She coughed as some dirt was kickd in her face.She looked up.Izumi smirked down at her.Nina

gagged mentally.At least she had managed to cover up._Barely..._ thought Nina dryly.She felt two arms circle around her waist picking her off

the ground."You ok..Nina-chan?"asked Zero giving her the smile she loved so much."I'm ok"muttered Nina looking down._Damn.Why do I feel so self concious around that witch_(Izumi)_,I guess It's to be expected after she tried to molest my boyfriend_ thought Nina nervously shuffling

her shoes.She broke away from Zero's embrace."Um-m..Zero-kun,I think I'll go up-p ahe-ead and-d talk to Misaki,ne?"muttered Nina weakly

as she ran after Misaki."Eh.. wait Nina-chan!"yelled Zero.Nina rubbed her eyes wiping away her tears._Damn.Since when was I such a crybaby _thought Nina weakly as she wiped her eyes with her scarf.She felt two arms circle her waist again."Zero can you just leave me

alone"she muttered trying to break away from his grip."I don't think I'm Zero"chuckled a deep voice.Nina eyes shot open.She whipped her

head around.She blushed._WOW..._ The man was tall and considerably pale with dark brown eyes and spiky black hair,His lips curved into a

small smile.She was snapped back to reality."Wait,let go of me you pervert!"Nina yelled breaking away from his strong grip."Your pretty

cute"he chuckled pressing his forehead to hers.Nina blushed."H-hey get away from me!"yelled Nina pushing him away."Really I was just

teasing.I'm Kyo Jones,Izumi's older brother.I'm a volunteer"he chuckled.Nina tensed."I'm sorry sensei!"bowed Nina._KYAAA!!I CAN'T BELIEVE I CALLED SENSEI A PERVERT!_ thought Nina her face red."Aha!I know you!Mrs.Sukurai says you have the worst grade in 50

years...In her class at least!Yamada-san ne?"chuckled Kyo.Nina blushed."Hai.That's me"she muttered."All right class!Here Is were we will

stop to drink,rest and explore.Do not go past the boundaries children!"yelled Mrs.Sukurai."Finally!"giggled Nina setting her bag down on a

stump._I wonder If Zero-kun is mad at me for ditching him_ thought Nina as she took a bite of her apple."KYAA!!My water's finished!"whined Nina."Mine is to.I will accompany you down to the river to refill Yamada-san"smiled Kyo(sensei or whatever)."Hai Sensei!"giggled Nina._I _

_wonder where this river is?_ thought Nina as Kyo pushed away the branches and twigs.

Kyo sudenly stopped.Nina ran into his back._Itai..._"What is it sensei?"asked Nina.Kyo chuckled."You really are naive..Nina-chan"he chuckled.

"Huh?"

"All the more fun I say.I am the demon spirit of Shinji Minazuki.I was stabbed to death by my rival in love Kyo.I thought It was only suitable to

us his body"hissed Shinji.Nina held a hand to her mouth her eyes wide with terror.The body known as "Kyo" dropped to the ground.White

foam and blood filled his mouth.Shinji smirked showing off his fangs.Long red hair flowed down his back.His chocolat brown eyes were now lifeless and black.He wore a long blackrobe and cape that covered his shoulders."I see you do not know of your family history,your great grandmother, Hazuki Kusakabe was my love.But she of course didn't love me back so she killed me"He said bitterly.Nina gasped._No..No!_

_Who is this phsyco? _"And now I will get my revenge and steal the purity of her kin"Shinji chuckled.Nina prepared to run."Don't even think

about running.Only people with magical powers can enter or exit here...Nina-chan" Shinji cupped her breast through her T-shirt."Forgive If I'm

a bit rough"he whispered.Nina screamed in terror as he buried his head in the crook of her neck."No!!Get off!!PLEASE!!NO!!"screamed

Nina.She felt him suckle and bite her neck.She felt the buttons on her shirt fall of reveal her lacy bra."IAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!NO PLEASE!!!"screamed Nina sobbing.She screamed more as he buried is head between her breasts nipping at the sides.Nina felt her jeans fall to her ankles."IAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!"she shrieked hot tears running down her face.

_Jeez!Where did that girl run off to!_ thought Zero frustaratingly."Sakurai!"yelled Zero."Hai"she muttered her eyes glued to her book."Do you know where Nina went?"he asked urgently."Went to river with volunteer to refill water.Go away"murmured Yumi.

_River Huh?_ Zero saw two trails of footprints.On small and one big.He followed the trail until he hit a barrier."What the hell!?"grimaced Zero.He

ran into the barrier only to get thrown to the ground."Stupid barrier"muttered Zero."LIGHTNING BLAST!"he yelled.The red barrier was enveloped in a golden light before it vanished."IAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!" "NINA!"yelled Zero running through the trees._God please_

_let her be ok,I'm definitly gonna kick some ass!_ thought Zero his blood boiling.He say two figures up ahead."DESTRUCTION

MAGIC!!!!"yelled Zero his eyes glowing gold.Shinji was surrounded in a gold light before he dissapeared."NINA!" Zero held Nina to his

chest.He stared at her in horror.Her hair was unruly and straggled.Her clear skin was covered in bruises and scratches and her lower lip was split."Nina..."muttered Zero grimacing at her wounds._God this is all my fault!If only I had followed her none of this would have happened!_ Zero

felt angry tears drop on his pant leg.He checked her blushing.She still had panties._At least that bastard didn't..._Zero shook his head at the

negative thought._If he did...I don't think I'd be able to stop my self from killing him_ Zero's face tensed at what could have happenend to her If he hadn't come.He felt a drop of water splash him on the forehead.

"Eh?"

It started to rain."GYAAAAA!!!!!!!!!"screamed Zero.He grabbed Nina picking her up bridal style.He ran through the forest until he found a small

cave._Better than nothing._ Zero ran inside gasping for air.He set Nina on the cool floor of the cave.He prssed his hand to her forehead._Drat.She's got a slight fever._ "Clothes Dissapear"muttered Zero.He snapped his fingers blushing."Blanket"he muttered snapping his

fingers again.A thin white quilt cloaked Nina's shivering figure.Nina trembled her teeth chattering.Zero ran his hands through her long red

hair.He felt Nina stir.Her orange eyes fluttered open."Z-Zero?"she whispered hoarsely."Nina you shouldn't talk you have a fever"muttered

Zero.Nina started to cough.Tears gathered in the corners of her eyes.Nina started to cry.Tears ran down her face.Zero looked at her in

alarm."Are you ok,does it hurt?"asked Zero rubbing her back slowly.Nina gripped his shirt burying her face in his chest.Her sobs slowly

subsided into small sniffles."I'm sorry Nina"muttered Zero."What!Why are you saying your sorry!This is all my fault,If I wasn't so weak he

wouldn't have..."Nina trailed off."But I promised to protect you and you got hurt because of my carelessness"whispered Zero his voice muffled by her hair.Nina removed her head from his chest looking at him with wide eyes."I love you Zero" whispered Nina.She wrapped her

arms around his neck before giving him a loving but passoniate kiss.Zero moaned wrapping one arm around her waist while the other buryed

itself in her hair.They broke away for air panting.Zero blushed."Nina-a your-r blanket-t...um-m.."stuttered Zero.Nina just smiled."It's ok Zero,I

love you and I want to share everything with you,please?"whispered Nina looping her arms around his neck."Hey Nina you have neck

wounds.Your neck is all red."said Zero bluntly."Oh really?Ehehehe"laughed Nina weakly._Kiss marks?From Before?_ Zero flinched."It was him wasn't it"muttered Zero."No,no this is um..Ah!" Nina moaned as Zero buryed his head in the crook of her neck.Her blanket slid off from around

her waist pooling around her feet."Ah...AHH!!!"yelled Nina as Zero cupped her breasts his thumb rubbing her now hardned nipples."Zero..."moaned Nina burying her hans in his spiky blue hair.Zero bent lower his lips closing over her hardened nipple."AHH!!"moaned

Nina as her legs gave out on her.Zero lay her down on the cold cave floor before continuing his ministrations on her breasts.Zero kissed her

making a trail down her stomach before he stopped right above her vagina."Nina are you sure you want to do this?After we do it there's no turning back,you know that right?"said Zero."I love you Zero and I want to share everything with you.I want this"whispered Nina.Zero didn't

hesitate.He ran his tongue over her folds his tongue grazing her clit."Ahhh!!"moaned Nina.She pushed his head in deeper.She screamed as

his tongue pumped into her slowly.She felt a pressure building up inside of her.Nina hesitated._I can't cum in his mouth!_Zero felt her

hesitation."It ok" murmured Zero.He buried his middle finger to the hilt inside of her before he pumped his tongue into her again.Nina screamed her realease as he hit her G-spot.Zero felt her juices fill his mouth.He swallowed them before positioning himself over her."Are you

ready?"asked Zero. "Mm"muttered Nina.She moaned as he rubbed his penis between her dripping petals before filling her to the hilt.Nina

winced as tears gathered at the corner of her eyes."Itai.."hissed Nina."You ok?"asked Zero pecking her on the forehead."I'm ok,please go

faster"moaned Nina.Zero started to move within her.Nina's pained moan's turned into pleasurabe grroans as he pumped into her filling her to

the hilt.She could feel every inch of him rubbing her inner walls.She gasped as he hit a sensitive spot.She moaned crushing her lips to

his.His tongue thrust into her mimicking their lower bodies.His hand slipped between their connected bodies rubbing her swollen jewel.Nina coudn't take it anymore.She screamed out her release as her powerful orgasm took over.Nina felt Zero's seed shoot through his length filling her to the hilt.For a minute they just lay their,sweaty and tired.Nina felt sleep overcome her."I love you you Zero"she murmured."I love you to Nina"muttered Zero before they both fell into a deep sleep wrapped in each others arms.

Authour's Note:I don't even now why I'm updating(didn't get enough reviews!) but the majority of people well more like everybody wanted a lemon so here it is!I also made the chapter extra long so please REVIEW!Oh ya I need at least 5 reviews for an update!

Ja ne.

Kagome-chan


	5. Chapter 5:Mission:Save Nina

The Mountain of Love

Authors Note:Since there are like no Mamotte!Lollipop fanfics I decideded to make one. Anyways, this takes place a week before Valentine's Day,Nina and her friends were flipping through a tour book when Nina sees an ad about the Moutain of Love.If a couple kisses as the sun goes down there love will be eternal and everlasting. The pairing is Nina/Zero.I know Zero and Ichi should have left at Christmas but In my story the crystal pearl test ends on Valentines day.And Zero Is probably going to act a little more lovey dovey in this fic so be warned,MAJOR FLUFF ALERT! ENJOY!!!!!!!!!

RATING MAY GO UP

Chapter 5:

Nina yawned rolling over._What a night._She rubbed the sleep from her eyes.She blushed at the large yellow puddle in the middle of the cave floor._Did I do that?_ Nina looked at the crusty cum covered blanket."What am I gonna wear?"whisperd Nina.She nearly fell over as she tripped over a piece of parchment.A yellow seal in the shape of a star sealed in.Nina opend the letter her eyes scanning the page.

**DEAR NINA AND ZERO,**

**YOU SEEMED TO HAVE PASSED THE SECOND TEST WITH SURPRISING EASE BUT THE TEST LEAD YOU TO MAKE LOVE,IN THIS CASE YOU WILL GET AN EXTRA TEST,SO KEEP IN MIND:****NO SEXUAL BEHAVIOUR****.BY THE WAY ZERO ICHI SHOWED THE VIDEO OF YOUR MORNING PORN TO YOUR MOM.SHE HOPES FOR GRAN-KIDS!**

**JA NE!**

**WILL :D**

**P.S MAKING LOVE A SECOND TIME WILL RESULT IN DISQUALIFICATION.**

Nina sweatdropped."Zero's mom?"she muttered before blushing._Wait!Second test!?What was the first test then? _"I guess I should wake Zero

up"mused Nina staring at his peaceful sleeping face._I don't really want to wake him but..._ "Zero?Zero?Wake up!"yelled Nina shaking his shoulders.Zero shot up."What!Where's the fire!"he yelled.Nina sweatdropped before blushing."Zero your um...naked"murmured Nina."GYAA!!

screamed Zero spinning around."Gomen!"yelled Zero.Zero threw his oveersized T-shirt at her."You can't walk around naked"muttered Zero

blushing.Nina pulled the shirt over her head._It's so warm and It smell's nicee to,like Zero..._ Nina blushed burying her face in her hands."You

ready?"mumbled Zero blushing hoisting the bag over his bag."H-hai!"muttered Nina blushing."If we go past the water fall we'll get their

faster"muttered Zero."Yah..."mumbled Nina.Their gazes met.They loked away blushing._Hoe!I can't even look at him!_ Zero looked over at

Nina curiously."Nina do you have a fever?"asked Zero pressing a rough hand to her forhead.Nina turned redder."I'm fine!Hohoho..."Nina

chuckled nervously. Zero sweatdropped._Ok..._ Zero sweatdropped as Nina tripped falling flat on her face."Are you ok?"asked Zero helping

her up."I'm fine.."murmured Nina pushing him away. Nina felt tears coming._I can not cry!Mou...This is so embarrasing..._Nina licked her bloody

lip wincing at the sting.She mentally gagged at the coppery taste of blood."Nina..."murmured Zero."It's nothing,I just split my lip,no big deal!"laughed Nina flickling away her tears."Come on,we should-Mmm!" Nina jumped in surprise as Zero pressed his warm lips to hers.Zero

buried his hands in her thick red hair running his hands through her hair.He licked her lips gently erasing all traces of blood before breaking

away.Nina blinked before giving Zero a wide smile."Arigatou Zero!"smiled Nina. _How can you put so many of your emotions in one thing?_Zero looked at her as she happily tucked a small daisy behind her ear."Mmm...They smell so good!"giggled Nina as she picked up a bunch of

flowers her smile growing wider as she smelled each one._I really love her..._ "Nina-chan! Zero!"yelled a familiar voice."Ichi!"yelled Nina in

surprise.She blushed realising she didn't have any pants(she was wearing big/long t-shirt,carry on with the story!)."Finally we found you!We just sent out

search parties this morning,the rain was so heavy last night everyone had to stay inside!And where were you two idiots!You guys could have

gotten attacked way out here by the examines!"yelled Ichi angrily.Nina and Zero blushed."We're sorry..."they muttered."Nina-chan!" "Kaoru,Misaki!"yelled Nina before she was pulled into a hug."Hoe...We missed you,you big idiot!Do you no how long we were looking for

you!"yelled Kaoru knocking her on the head."I'm so glad we found you!"sighed Misaki in relief giving her big smile before the all burst out

laughing.

Ichi and Zero sweatdropped._I will never understand women..._. "Nina-chan,I have a pair of shorts you can

borrow,by the way where DID your clothes go,hmmm?"asked Kaoru slyly.Nina and Zero blushed before looking away from eachother.Ichi

turned blue_I don't want to know..._ Kaoru pushed Nina behind a tree throwing a pair of jean shorts after her."Kaoru-chann..." Misaki

sweatdropped."Hey Misaki,Ichi...we need to go inform Mrs.Sukari that we found Nina and Zero,ne?NE!!???" yelled Kaoru giving them pointed

looks."But me and Zero have a-WAHHH!!!" Ichi jumped back in terror at Kaoru.She grabbed them both by the collar."Bye Zero-kun!" she

waved before running off._Strange..strange girl..._ Zero sweatdropped.He turned around at the sound of Nina's voice."Mou...Kaoru-chan is so

pushy sometimes...oh!Hi Zero-kun,Where did Ichi and the others go???"asked Nina.Zero shrugged."Eh..they went to tell Mrs.Whatsherface

that they found us."Oh" There was a pregnant pause before they both yelled."I'm sorry!" They both sweatdropped."Your sorry?Why?"asked Zero confused."Well I was so quiet after...what happend last night,that's why I'm sorry"murmured Nina as tears gathered in the corners of her

eyes as her knees buckled.She gasped as Zero wrapped his arms around her slim waist holding her close to his hard chest."It's ok"he

murmured into her hair leaving a small kiss on her forehead.Nina sniffled before giving Zero a soft french kiss.Nina broke away quickly as a

wav of coughs racked her body."Nina,are you ok?"asked Zero concern ebbing at him.He gently cradled her thin figure stroking her cheek.Nina felt the world spinning before darkness overwhelmed her.

"Mou..."murmured Nina as her body was racked by the usual wave of coughs."Don't strain

yourself"yelled Zero pushing her back in bed as he lowered a bowl of chicken noodle soup on her lap."Zero..."muttered Nina.Zero silenced her

by shoving a spoon of chicken noodle soup in her face."Zer-Mmff!" Nina swallowed the soup slowly sighing in relief as the hot liquid soothed

her throat."Zero,It's ok,school only started an hour ago,you'll be able to make it for class"croaked Nina brushing away her straggly strands of

red hair."Nina,jeez don't be so stubborn I told you a million times its ok"scowled Zero knocking her on the head._Mou...Why did I have to get _

_sick!_"But..Zero-Mmm!" Nina moaned into Zero's mouth as he slipped his tongue into her warm cavern.Nina subconcousily wrapped her arms

around his neck.She moaned as Zero trailed kisses down her neck.He covered her with his warm body as he snuggled up to her chest."Your

chest is so comfy..."murmured Zero curling up like a cat on her lap.Nina blushed."Zero you pervert.."she muttered blushing resisting the urge

to pet his soft blue hair."You love my hair don't you?"he chuckled looking at her through one eye as she petted his blue hair."Don't tease

me!"grumbled Nina but she didn't stop playing with his hair."Hai,hai..."mumbled Zero. After a few minutes Zero started to snore softly._He's _

_asleep..._"Zero?"she whispered."Ze-ro?"she called._So he is asleep..._ Nina slowly slid his head off her lap laying it on a pillow.She tiptoed to

the kitchen slowly.She gasped as a hand covered her mouth before It all went dark.

WITH ZERO

"Nina...Give me back my tempura!" mumbled Zero in his sleep,he rolled over...falling of the bed."Itai!"hissed Zero rubbing his bruised head.He looked aound noticing Nina wasn't their."Nina-channnnnn!" yelled Zero. No one answered.He dragged himself to the living room sleepily. A small note stained with blood lay on the table.He grabbed his finger's clenching the paper.

**TO MY BELOVED ZERO,**

**I HAVE THAT BITCH YOU CALL A GIRL AND IF YOU WANT HER BACK ALIVE YOU WILL COME AND MEET ME AT MARCHETTA SQUARE IN THE MAGICAL WORLD TOMORROW AT SEVEN.IF YOUR NOT THAIR THE GIRL DIES.**

**ALWAYS YOURS,**

**IZUMI**

"That bitch...she's the reason behind all this crap...I will get Nina back.. wait for me"

Authors Note:Sorry If this is so short...and late!DO NOT TAKE ENGLISH IF YOU LIVE IN CANADA!TO MUCH HOMEWORK!!!But I can live with it!So anyways review people!I'm crying from the lack of reviews I'm getting...so review or I'll send Will after you(Hehehe...)!


	6. Chapter 6:I Love You

The Mountain of Love

Authors Note:Hello this is Ms.Popularity(lol that still cracks me up) with Chapter 6 of The Mountain of Love,and yet annoyingly enough I still didn't get enough reviews(twitch) but I love this story so please read it!Oh yah I allmost forgot!Check out my profile all you Kodocha(Kodomo no Omocha) fans and check out my new story:Highschool Days!Now that I'm done rambling...ENJOY THE STORY!!!

Chapter Six:I Love You

Nina winced as her body was sent flying to the ground. "WHY DOES HE LOVE YOU!!!WHY!!!" sobbed

Izumi.Nina rose of the floor trembling."WHY!!!!ANSWER ME!!!"screamed Izumi as she threw Nina to a wall.Nina cried out in pain as she felt

warm blood trickle down her scalp."I-I don-t know-w!"stuttered Nina her shoulders trembling as tears ran down her bleeding face."THAT'S NOT

GOOD ENOUGH!!!!"screamed Izumi throwing Nina to the ground.Izumi;s body was racked with sobs."Why dosen't he love

me...WHY!!!!!!"she sobbed as she kicked Nina in the side.Nina started to feel woozy.She looked around.She heard screaming.She felt her entire body scream out in

pain as knife were jabbed into her and bruises started to reveal themselves on her sllim arms._Zero...Help me.._ was her last thought before

she was snapped into a world of darkness.

WITH ZERO

"WHAT THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO DO WHEN SOME CRAZY BITCH KIDNAPPED MY GIRLFRIEND

AND IS THREATENING TO KILL HER!!DON'T YOU HANG UP ICHI!!!"yelled Zero into his phone.Ichi sighed as If he were talking to aa 3-year

old."Listen Zero,Izumi won't give Nina back If you go to rescue Nina she'll probably kill both of you,just let me go"said Ichi sternly."I'm sorry

Ichi but Nina is my girlfriend,I'm th one who's going to rescue her"said Zero,and before Ichi couls retort he hung up.He looked at the

clock._6:30?I have to leave now_ Zero jumped out the window landing in the magic car as he drove off to save Nina.

MARCHETTA SQUARE

Nina winced as Izumi bound her wrists together and gagged her.She tried to scream through the gag but

all that came out was a muffled choke.Izumi slapped Nina."Shut up you bitch!"she yelled kicked Nina in the side.Nina screamed out in pain

as she felt a new wound reopen.Blood seeped throwing her now tattered sweater trickling over the stone floor.Nina coughed as Izumi covered

her in a icy blue dust.This will keep you invisible grunted Izumi snapping her fingers.Nina felt two invisible hands grab her body carrying her

after Izumi.They arrived in a quiet street.It was empty.Nina looked at the shops.She nearly screamed as she saw what was hung in the shop

windows.Human bodies buy one get one free,great for dark potions! It read in the shop window.A small naked girl hung in the window her body

covered in dry blood,her clond hair clung to her thin body.Nina's eyes widened in horror._No... _Nina choked back a sob knowing Izumi would

beat her for crying.Nina screamed as Izumi pushed a certain place on her neck knocking her out.

WITH ZERO

Zero droove down Quinita street when finally he stopped at Marchetta square.The street was quiet and deserted.Zero

walked down the empty street."So you came..Zero-kun"purred Izumi drapping her arms around Zero's neck.Zero spun around throwing Izumi

to the ground.Izumi giggled."Now,now so harsh aren't you?We wouldn't want anything to happen to that little tramp of yours do we"giggled

Izumi in a sing song voice."WHERE'S NINA!!!"yelled Zero."Oh Nina,why didn't you say so"laughed Izumi.She snapped her fingers(I am

Houdini!).Nina mangled body appeared on the ground."NINA!!NINA!!"screamed Zero shaking her shoulders.Tears blurred his

vision."Nina...Nina..."sobbed Zero holding hr body to his chest."Please don't die!I Love you!!Nina!!!"Izumi's eyes widened.The ground shook.A

large dragon of flames roared.Izumi screamed as the dragon trapped her in it's jaws."ZERO SAKURAI.NINA YAMADA.YOU BOTH HAVE

PASSED THE TEST.BE TOGETHER"boomed the dragon.The dragon roared again.This time instead of the fiery red flames soft pink flames

surrounded their bodies.Zero gasped as Nina's wounds started to mend.The blood dissapeared as the skin mended.Nina

stirred."Hoe?"mumbled Nina sleepily.Her eyes widened in surprise as Zero crushed her to his chest."Never scare me like that again"Zero said

in a choked whisper as he gripped her tightly.Nina's expression softened."Zero,are you crying?"asked Nina gingerly.She broke away from the

embrace cupping Zero's face.His fae was stained with tears."Gomen for worrying you"whispered Nina giving him a small smile.She slowly

wrapped her arms around her neck pulling him to a deep kiss.They could finally be together at last.

Authors Note:And that is the end of The Mountain of Love!Don't worry their will b an epilougue,I decided to end this story because I've decided to start working more on my new story HIGHSCHOOL DAYS which I still want people to reviw but I'll live.Thanks for reading this story until the end!Until next time(or whatever...) BYE!!!!!

Kagom-chan o


End file.
